


补档-天骄

by baijiezi



Category: baijiezi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baijiezi/pseuds/baijiezi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 277





	补档-天骄

24  
相拥片刻，萧莨侧过头，轻啄祝雁停的面颊，再覆上他的唇，极尽温柔缱绻地含住那两片唇瓣，轻柔地吮吸。

祝雁停主动探舌进他口中，吮着他带着酒香的津液，目眩神迷。

萧莨低喘一声，抱着怀中人翻身压下，呼吸变奏，激烈而炽热地缠吻起来。

一遍遍地舔弄着他柔软的舌，再探过他口腔里最敏感的部位，直舔得祝雁停连喉咙口都痒了，难耐地溢出呻吟，萧莨却压着他，吻得更深。

盛不住的口涎顺着嘴角滑落，在双唇纠缠间拖出丝丝缕缕黏腻的银液，祝雁停的双颊飞上红晕，眼眸氤氲、朦胧含泪，倒像是醉的那个人当真成了他。

缠绵深吻后，萧莨一下一下抚着祝雁停的面庞，唇舌稍稍分离，祝雁停不住地低喘着气，轻推了推他肩膀，提醒他道：“表哥，你先起来，还有一项仪式没做完呢。”

“什么？”

“结发。”祝雁停在他耳边低喃，温热气息蹿入萧莨耳中，一直痒到他心尖上。

萧莨坐起身，将人揽进怀中，轻吻了吻他头顶发旋：“你坐着别动，我来。”

萧莨放开他下了床，取来摆放在案上的剪子，坐回祝雁停身旁，他亦解开束发，剪下一缕。

祝雁停笑着接过剪子，同剪下一缕头发，与萧莨的并到一块，用方才萧莨亲手为他解下的红缨绾起，打上一个同心结。

结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。

祝雁停将之装进荷包中，珍而重之地放入床头暗格里。

红色纱帐曳地，喜服一件一件剥下身，祝雁停的脸烧得通红，转开目光，萧莨深深望着他，喉结滚了滚，颤抖着手将之纳入怀中。

温柔的吻再次覆上唇，炙热掌心贴上柔韧腰肢，祝雁停难以抑制地低吟出声，汗水淋漓而下。

他只觉得热，分外的热，分明是腊月寒冬，那种由肌肤相贴间而升起的热意，却几要将他融化。

心，是这个人的，身体，也是这个人的，从身到心，他都属于他。

萧莨的眼中像藏着一泓已然煮沸的深潭，深邃而隽永，炽热且滚烫，此时此刻，那里正酝酿着一场风暴，祝雁停已逃无可逃。

寒月沉沉，鸳鸯梦酣，夜阑不消红蜡，春宵几度。

乌黑长发散落在红丝褥上，光裸白皙的胸膛随着略微急促的呼吸不断起伏，祝雁停的双眸中蒙上一层盈盈水光，热意烫得眼角都泛着红，浓密眼睫轻颤着，迷朦望向压在身上的男人。

萧莨略带薄茧的指腹轻轻摩挲着他如展翅羽翼一般的玲珑锁骨，眸光深沉，再低了头，在那一处印上一个虔诚的轻吻。

祝雁停下意识地闭上眼睛，只感觉柔软的唇瓣带着些微的温热湿意，慢慢下滑，待胸前一点被含住，极尽爱怜之意地被吮吸揉弄时，不受控制的呻吟声自他嘴角溢出。

“表哥，别……别弄那里……”

萧莨没肯放开，另一侧亦被他灵巧的手指捻住，一再地揉捏拨玩，直到那一处充血挺立。

“嗯……”祝雁停发出的声音不自觉地愈加甜腻。

萧莨抬头，安抚一般再次吻上祝雁停的唇，湿热缠绵一吻后，祝雁停喃喃问他：“……你怎么懂得这么多？”

萧莨的喉咙里滚出一声低喘，哑着嗓子贴到他耳边：“看书，学的。”

祝雁停低笑：“你可真厉害。”

“你喜欢就好。”

“唔……”

当下身茎物陡然被握住，祝雁停只觉得脑子里轰然炸开，一声呜咽后便什么都顾不得了，双手无意识地扣紧萧莨的肩背，脚掌踩在喜褥上，连脚趾都被刺激得蜷缩起来。

萧莨握着他的东西，不快不慢地抚弄，指腹不时摩过前端铃口，清楚感觉到那东西在他掌心中胀大硬挺，因为兴奋而不断冒出水来。

他温柔地吻着祝雁停的潋滟唇畔，啜着他在呻吟时偶尔露出的舌尖，将那一声声甜腻撩人的声音尽数吞下肚。

祝雁停在他手中泄了一回，整个人像失了魂一般瘫软在床褥上，迷瞪着眼睛不停喘息。萧莨爱怜地将汗湿的头发挽去耳后，啄着他的唇小声问他：“还好吗？”

半晌祝雁停才找回些神志，抬眸对上萧莨的目光，那里头有极力压抑着的情欲，他下身昂扬之物也正贴着自己的大腿根，炙热地彰显着存在感。

祝雁停哑声一笑，抬起小腿在他腰侧蹭了蹭：“表哥，你做吧，我受得住……”

萧莨眸中深潭烧得愈旺，喉结上下滚了滚，轻拍他挺翘圆润的臀瓣，手指掐进去，爱不释手地揉玩一番，直把祝雁停弄得不断哼哼，呼吸越加急促，嗓音里都带上了撒娇讨饶的意味：“表哥……”

萧莨不再逗他，手指摩进那隐秘勾缝中，轻轻摩挲着那一处皱褶，带着香气的温润脂膏涂抹进去，手指打着圈的在甬道中缓缓转动，湿热紧致的触感叫萧莨呼吸一窒，又不由加重起来。

手指只进去一根，祝雁停便抓紧了身下被褥，待到萧莨硕大硬挺的器物抵上来，他已紧张得全身僵硬，萧莨安抚地吻了吻他：“别怕，我会轻一点。”

滚烫的茎物一寸一寸挤进去，及到整根没入，祝雁停眼中的水断断续续自眼角滑落，他埋首在萧莨脖颈处，用力咬住他肩膀。

萧莨停住动作，轻抚着他的背，无声地给他安慰。

好一会儿，祝雁停含糊吐出一句：“可……可以了。”

软热的后穴抽搐着绞紧了插在其中的性器，萧莨重重一喘，不再忍耐，狠狠动了起来。

“嗯……”祝雁停崩溃吟叫，双腿被萧莨的大手掐着死死抵在被褥上，胸前两点被他来回舔弄，下身承受着近乎挞伐一般的耸动抽插。

肉体拍打声夹杂着黏腻水声听得人面红耳赤，祝雁停却无暇顾及这些，他被顶弄得几乎丢了魂，体内不知道哪一点被擦到，近乎灭顶的快感自身体相接处席卷全身，连指尖都在微微颤抖。

萧莨察觉到他的变化，不断撞击那一点，辗转碾磨，到后头祝雁停便是连叫都叫不出来，喉间只能发出嘶哑的喘气声，前端又被插射了一回。

萧莨硬热的器物却还在他穴中，勃勃跳动，萧莨将他被掐得满是红痕的大腿拉至自己腰上，抱着人坐起身。

姿势的变换，让体内的茎物插得更深，祝雁停泪眼朦胧、汗如雨下，身子一颤一颤，缠在萧莨身上，也不知是舒服还是难受。

萧莨轻柔吻去他眼角的泪迹，下身却孟浪非常，进出抽插、碾磨顶弄，直叫祝雁停泄了第三回，才狠狠撞进他身体深处，发泄出来。

听着耳畔萧莨粗重的喘息声，祝雁停恍恍然回过神：“流……流出来了……”

“没有。”萧莨啄吻着他满是红晕的脸颊，还没彻底软下去的茎物又缓缓顶弄起来。

82  
萧莨的呼吸更重，并未出声，祝雁停便当他是答应了，手指一点一点将他的亵裤卷下，身子缩下去，没有半点犹豫地含住了那处已经半硬起来的茎物，卖力地吞吐。

他是第一回为萧莨做这样的事情，十分的生涩，但努力想要取悦萧莨，又是吞又是舔，使出了浑身解数。

萧莨重重一喘，黑暗中望向祝雁停的目光格外复杂，片刻后，他扯住祝雁停的头发，挺动起身体，在他嘴里快速进出。

完全硬胀起来的茎物几乎顶进祝雁停的深喉里，咸腥的味道在唇齿间蔓延开，祝雁停的眼角有被逼出的生理性泪水，却依旧十分努力地吞吐着口中硕大。

不多时，那物什陡然又胀大一些，尽数射了出来。

萧莨抽出还未软下的茎物，依旧在喘着气。

祝雁停被呛得不停咳嗽，将嘴里的秽物尽数吞下。

83  
祝雁停没有挣扎，在萧莨咬上他脖子时回手搂过去，主动分开双腿，圈住了萧莨的腰。

他的这般做派，让萧莨愈加发了狠，一双手不断在他身上四处蹂躏，又捏又掐，下手极重，没有半分温柔可言。

祝雁停的衣裳全被扯烂了，随意扔下地，白皙赤裸的身体展现在萧莨面前，叫萧莨眼中的光色愈加晦暗，他重重喘了一声，只解开了亵裤，连开拓都没做，便抱起祝雁停的腰，挺身将自己送了进去。

撕裂一般的剧痛让祝雁停没忍住喊了一声，萧莨不给他适应的时间，不管不顾地挺动起腰，一下一下全根抽出，再用力插到底，每一下都又重又狠，撞得床榻不停随着他激烈的动作吱呀摇晃。

祝雁停的眼尾发红，不断滑出眼泪，他又痛又心安，仰起头想要亲萧莨，又被萧莨掐着脖子按下去。

萧莨在祝雁停身上咬出一个又一个几要见血的印子，但不肯亲他。

他垂眸不错眼地盯着身下之人，黑沉双目中隐有血丝，情欲藏在最深处，更多的是叫人心悸的冷漠。

祝雁停抬手挡住眼睛，不想再看他的眼神。

萧莨将人掀过身去，按着祝雁停跪趴在床上，从后头进入。

这个姿势是从前他们从未用过的，祝雁停不喜欢，萧莨也不喜欢。

茎物被滑腻紧致的甬道紧紧包裹着，不断进出，肉体拍打声在空荡荡的屋子中格外清晰，没有半分缠绵旖旎之意，只有带着气怒的发泄。

祝雁停的口中溢出呻吟，浑身都是汗，一股一股的精液打进他身体里，他亦被插射出来，即便痛得厉害，他还是被萧莨插射了，心理上的快感远大于身体，只因为身上的那个人是萧莨。

萧莨抽出半软的茎物，祝雁停的穴口红得几欲滴血，有些微的撕裂，这会儿还合不拢，一张一合着有淫靡白浊泊泊流出。

祝雁停正无力地跪趴在床上，不停喘着气。

萧莨的双瞳轻缩，眼中已恢复平静无波，淡声道：“起来吧。”

87  
萧莨低下头，一口咬在祝雁停的喉结上，再往下，在祝雁停好不容易养好了的脖子、肩颈上留下一个又一个深深浅浅的印子。

祝雁停无意识地呻吟着，身上唯一一件的中衣被萧莨粗暴地扯开，萧莨的一双手在他身上又掐又捏，很快将祝雁停胸前那两点玩弄得充血挺立。

再咬上去，祝雁停的声音陡然变得甜腻，身上最敏感的部位被萧莨不断舔咬，那种细细麻麻的痛和痒，让他分不清到底是难过还是爽。

萧莨并不怜惜他，在祝雁停身上发泄着欲望，又掐又咬，手指掐到他腰腹处时才略顿了一下。低垂着眉目叫人看不清楚萧莨脸上表情，祝雁停下意识地伸手想去抚他的脸，被萧莨用力捉住，以极其扭曲的姿势扣到头顶。

萧莨的呼吸逐渐粗重，一口咬在祝雁停颈侧，直到嘴里尝到血腥味，才肯放开。

祝雁停咬着牙关没喊出来，只有嘴角偶尔溢出的一两声呻吟，如撩拨人一般，他的手被扣着不能动，便抬起腿，去摩挲萧莨的腰身，试图安抚他。

亵裤被撕扯下去，祝雁停的下身已不自觉地起了反应，高高翘着，后穴里因他先头自己抹了些脂膏进去，也早就软了，正难耐地一张一合着，泛着水光。

萧莨的手用力揉搓着祝雁停的臀，掐住一道又一道的印子，压在祝雁停身上的胸膛正不断起伏，呼吸声更重。

祝雁停哑着嗓子在他耳畔低喃：“我想要你……”

萧莨难以忍耐地粗喘一声，扶着自己早已硬胀到极限的硕大凶器狠狠送进去，被湿软紧致裹住，不待祝雁停适应，就已大力挺动起腰身。

一下一下，都结结实实地全根肏进去，祝雁停被撞得身子不停往后滑，又被萧莨用力拉扯回来，萧莨一只手按住他的大腿根，将他的腿掰得更开一些，方便自己的进出征伐。

胀成紫黑色的茎物青筋暴起，不停歇地抽插非但没有纾解半分，还叫那一处更加硬热，疯狂挤占着狭窄湿热的甬道。

“嗯……”祝雁停只能被动承受，在床笫间，萧莨毫无温柔可言，痛感还是有的，但因事先抹了药，并没有再撕裂，夹杂其中的快感也在不断攀升，由身体相接处席卷全身。

祝雁停的后穴断断续续地淌出水来，下身黏糊一片，每一次那作恶的性器摩擦过他体内最受不了的那点，他嘴里溢出的声音便会更甜腻一些，后穴亦会跟着更加收紧，渴求更多。

但萧莨似乎并不想满足他，只埋头不断顶弄抽插，并不次次都能碰到那个点。越是得不到满足，祝雁停的身体便越是敏感，胸前那两点又被萧莨交替舔咬着，一波一波的热潮涌上，逼得他欲生欲死。

萧莨不经意地抬头，对上祝雁停水光潋滟的一双眼睛，略一停顿，重重喘了一声，下身撞击得愈加快速激烈。

祝雁停的眼尾发红，如抹了胭脂，泪意朦胧像是要勾人心魂一般，萧莨用力闭了闭眼，避开他的目光，掐着他肩膀让他翻过身去，跪趴在床上。

穴口处已红得似要滴出血来，萧莨的手指拭过去，勾起一些黏腻的淫液，涂抹在祝雁停汗涔涔的脊背上，祝雁停在他的手下止不住地瑟缩打颤，萧莨没有给他喘气的机会，手指深掐进他浑圆的臀瓣中，用力将自己又送进去。

一波一波的精液打进身体深处时，祝雁停已撑不住倒在了床褥中，他自己亦在不断撸动中射了出来。

萧莨没有从祝雁停身体里退出去，半软的茎物依旧埋在他后穴里，咬着他的后肩不停喘气，待下身重新硬挺起来，又压着祝雁停的肩背，开始新一轮的征伐。

108  
唇齿激烈交缠，来不及吞下的唾液黏糊了他们一下巴，俩人身上原本都只穿了中衣，三两下尽都撕开，萧莨满是薄茧的手在祝雁停身上游走，又捏又掐，留下一个又一个深浅印记。

再是用嘴，祝雁停身上每一处敏感点都被萧莨咬过，颤颤巍巍挺立起地乳尖更是被蹂躏玩弄得肿胀不堪，留下萧莨舔舐过后的晶亮水渍。

细白的两条腿被萧莨掰开至最大，萧莨的吻落至他大腿根处时，祝雁停终于忍不住放声呻吟，再然后，萧莨含住了他的。

自重逢以后，萧莨还是第一回为他做这样的事，被萧莨的舌头滑过顶端铃口，快速地吞吐，祝雁停被刺激得几乎要哭出来，心理上的快感更甚，几乎没多时就已颤抖着射在了萧莨口中。

萧莨吐出口里秽物，倾身上来，按着祝雁停深吻，咸腥的属于他自己的味道在唇齿间蔓延，祝雁停才发泄过的下身又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

一记深吻之后，祝雁停的身体慢慢往下滑，跪蹲到榻下，低头覆在萧莨胯下，也含住了他早已一柱擎天的性器，卖力地吞吐，努力想要取悦他。

萧莨抓住他的头发，压着他后脑用力按向自己，挺动起腰身，顶进他深喉里。

听到头顶上萧莨不断加重的喘气声，祝雁停愈加兴奋，一下一下吐着嘴里胀大到极致的茎物，感觉到萧莨就要到极限，已做好尽数将他射出来的东西吞下的准备，萧莨却陡然拔出去，不待祝雁停反应，已将他扯起，重新扔上榻，压下身来。

“嗯……”祝雁停的嘴里发出甜腻的呻吟，萧莨的手指插入他的穴中搅弄，那里他先前自己就已经涂抹过脂膏，做好了充足的开拓。

萧莨显然发现了这一点，满是情欲的眼中眸光更沉，抽出手指，换上那根巨炮，凶狠地撞进祝雁停身体里，插到最深处。

最受不住地那点被狠狠擦过，祝雁停的呻吟声陡然拔高，又尽数被萧莨堵在嘴间，萧莨一手捏着他的腰，不待他适应，已大力进出征伐起来。

一进一出，每一次都是全根插到底再用力抽出，湿软紧致的后穴包裹着肿胀的性器，将那物什咬得愈加硬胀，不断地撞击，几要连那两颗卵蛋都挤进去，肉体拍打声随着身下床榻的晃动声响，交织在一起，淫靡万分。

祝雁停的手脚都缠在萧莨的身上，热情地迎合他，仰头去与他索吻，他们紧紧交缠在一起，不断地交换亲吻，抵死缠绵。


End file.
